Racing Hearts
by louiselane
Summary: When Lois and Clark are spending a weekend in Las Vegas to celebrate their wedding anniversary they are surprised to find old friends in there.LoisClark and WallyLinda
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Racing Hearts  
**Author:** Louise  
**Couples:** Lois/Clark and Wally/Linda  
**Category:** Justice League Unlimited  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Word Count:** 3617  
**Summary:** When Lois and Clark are spending a weekend in Las Vegas to celebrate their wedding anniversary; they are surprised to find old friends in there.  
**Spoilers:** Up to Destroyer (after the series finale, but its set in the future)  
**Dedication:** Thanks for Mark Clark for betaing this fic for me and helping me with my English. Written for 12 days of Clois challenge

Lois and Clark came out of the Luxor hotel where they were registered to spend the weekend to celebrate their ten year wedding anniversary in Las Vegas. During that time, they couldn't have been happier.

Although Lois had to put a lot of effort to get Clark to agree to ask Batman to take over monitoring duty this weekend so he could go with Lois to celebrate their anniversary. After all, what's the use to have a Justice League if Superman can't have a weekend for himself?

"Come on, Smallville! I'm starving!" Lois said with a happy grin pulling Clark by the hand as the strolled through the 'Strip'. "We still have some time to kill before we can hit the casinos."

"Easy, Lois!" Clark grinned at her, watching her behavior while he was admiring the sites while Lois was searching for hot dog carts.

"I don't want to wait." Lois approached the nearest hot dog cart ready to make her order before she noticed the cart was empty. "What happened?"

"Sorry, Miss." The vendor said with a sad face. "We are clean out. A guy came here earlier and bought everything I had." He explained to an astonished Lois.

"Well, if you say so..." She shook her head annoyed while she and Clark walked hand in hand in search of another hot dog vendor. "Look, another one!"

"I'm sorry." The vendor, a blonde teenage girl told them with a sad face. "I've got no more dogs, guys."

"How the hell is this possible?" Lois asked completely surprised. "We are in Las Vegas for God's sakes. Food shouldn't just vanish like that in less than five minutes?"

They kept looking for more carts but didn't have any luck. Clark raised his eyebrow suspiciously while he and Lois continued looking for a place to get some food.

"You know, Lois... Dinah and Ollie are on their honeymoon..." He pointed out making Lois look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Bruce and Diana are on monitor duty. Shayera and John are putting out the fire that started in New Mexico while Question is with Huntress in Gotham to..."

"What's your point, Clark?" Lois asked annoyed, crossing her arms.

"My point is. Wally was supposed to stay home to take care of Linda since she's pregnant. I remember he told me she was in her fifth month and was already moody and she has these crazy cravings. So... I think I have a pretty good idea why the food in Las Vegas is suddenly vanishing so fast..."

"You mean... Wally and Linda are here? In Las Vegas?" Lois asked while they approached a park with beautiful trees.

"That's exactly my point," Clark explained with a proud grin as he noticed a redhead man and a pregnant brunette. It donned on him that the couple was Wally West aka The Flash and Linda Park West who were seated next to a big tree having a sort of picnic with several hot dogs, hamburgers and others snacks. "Look who is here! Wally! Linda!"

"Clark?" Wally stands up to talk to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's our wedding anniversary and Lois suggested that it would be better if we stayed away from Metropolis this time." Clark explained with a silly grin pushing his glasses up. "And about you? I thought you would stay at home."

"That was the plan but Linda got this craving for these chocolates from San Francisco. So, I took her there and when we came back she started to get nauseous, so we decide to stop here during the weekend before heading back to Central City."

"And I'm assuming all this food is for Linda?" Lois pointed out with a grin. "Hi, Linda."

"That's what you thought?" Linda asked laughing. "Nah.That's for Wally. The trip made him really hungry."

"I'm the fastest man alive after all." Wally said with a proud grin.

"And the fastest eater alive, I can see." Clark pointed out with a smirk. "I can see your stomach didn't change much, Wally."

"You know him too well, Clark." Linda said with a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, I do know." Lois said sarcastically crossing her arms looking at Wally. "And our fridge too."

"Sorry, Lois. I know you're still mad at me because I cleaned out your fridge last time I was in your apartment but you know I have a hyper accelerated metabolism and I need some calories to give me more energy." Wally explained while he was eating a hot dog. "But hey, if you're hungry, grab a hot dog or hamburger. Linda already ate what she wanted."

"Seriously?" Lois asked before she sat next to them with Clark. "Thank you, I'm starving and the casinos aren't open for another hour."

"And I was supposed to eat for two. Well, technically for three since I'm carrying twins." Linda remarked with a smirk making Wally glare at her while he was devouring some hamburgers. "So, you're here to celebrate your wedding anniversary, huh?" She pointed out with a smile while she put a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, hit the casinos of course." Lois pointed out with a sarcastic smile gazing at Clark's baby blues. "Maybe some dinner, some dancing and who knows later?"

"Besides, the Blue Man Group and David Copperfield are here." Clark remembered as Lois nodded in approval. "We thought we'd check them out, if we have time."

"At least it's better than Barry Manillow." Lois pointed out sarcastically making Clark stare at her. "I'm sorry, Clark. But you have to admit he is cheesy."

"Hey, if you two stay here for the weekend too, why don't you come with us?" Clark suggested with a smile to Wally and Linda. "I know it would be great to have you two around during the weekend to relax and forget about natural disasters for a while."

"Yeah, I still don't know how you convinced Bats to stay at monitor duty this weekend. I was sure he would rather spend it brooding in his cave like he always does."

Clark laughed at Wally's comment. "He practically begged me to stay at monitor duty Besides Diana will also be there, so"

"That explains a lot" Wally pointed out with a sarcastic smirk. "Maybe Diana can soften him up after all."

"That's what I thought." Clark nodded before sharing a look with Lois who was smiling at him. "So, what do you say, Wally?"

Wally looks at Linda who was caressing her belly but smiled at him nodding. "Sure. We're in. Besides, it will be fun to have you guys around."

"Yeah, we agree."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

One hour later when the casinos finally opened

Lois, Clark, Wally and Linda arrived at the Tropicana Casino ready to hit the slots and have some fun. While Clark and Wally talk about the Justice League, Lois and Linda are having some girl talk.

"So, Linda how are you feeling?" Lois asked while they are looking for some games to play.

"You know."

"Craps?" Lois asked making Linda nod her head.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"No, I mean. Do you want to play craps?" Lois pointed out the craps table. "Seems like the boys decided to hit the slot machines."

"Why not?" Linda smiled to Lois while they were approached the craps table. "So, Lois Wally told me you and Clark have been married for ten years. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Linda."

"Have you two ever talked about having any kids?" She asked curiously as Lois sighed.

"Actually, we are trying. But we don't know if we can. You know human and well, Kryptonian."

"I'm sure you are, Lois." Linda puts her hand on Lois's shoulder to show her support. "If we did, I'm sure you can too. Besides, Wally does everything fast and even so I got pregnant. I'm sure with Clark will be no different."

"Wait by everything you mean _everything_?" Lois raised her eyebrow surprised.

"Well" Linda blushed a little for talking too much. "Yeah. I get used to it after a while."

"Wow." Lois opened her eyes wide open still surprised with the revelation. "You don't say?"

The craps dealer starts to fix the table for the next round when they notice Clark and Wally coming back with happy faces.

"What's up with the faces?" Lois asked suspiciously. "You did something."

"We didn't do anything, Lois." Clark answered a little annoyed.

"So, why do you have this stupid grin all over your faces? Spill it, Smallville." Lois demanded with a serious tone making Clark sigh.

"Well, to tell the truth, tomorrow there's an NBA Finals game and we thought since we are here already" Wally explained to Lois and Linda who looked at them with a smirk.

"Okay, boys. You can have your game but Clark, you know our deal." Lois reminded him as he sighs out of frustration.

"I'll go to your Monster Jam truck show, Lois." Clark told the love of his life.

"You like that too?" Linda asked surprised. "I love that!"

"Really? So you just have to come to!" Lois said excited making Clark and Wally share worried glares.

"Deal!"

"Oh man!" Wally sighed before they started to play craps.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

After playing craps, black jack, poker and a few slot machines, Lois and Clark came back to their room with their hands full of bags as a result of the money they had won that night.

"Lois, I still can't believe we won all that money. I mean, twenty thousand dollars is serious money." Clark pointed out while he was taking off his tie while Lois was opening the door to their room.

"I know. Lady Luck must've been by our side tonight. I might not be fast with numbers as Wally but at least I got some luck today. And these Jimmy Choos shoes will be amazing with that dress you bought me."

"And you can use it tomorrow night when we go see the Blue Man show." Clark pointed out as they finally entered their room and Clark threw his jacket on the bed.

"That would be great, Clark." Lois smirked at him before putting her arms around his neck. "You know what would be perfect to complete this night?"

"What?" Clark asked glaring at her with a silly smile on his face.

"If we try again," Lois said with a big smile making Clark do the same. "You know to have a baby."

"Are you sure, Lois?" Clark asked looking at her a little worried. "Our lives are still pretty chaotic and " Clark sighs and closes his eyes helpless. "Your life was in danger so many times and even I couldn't do anything. If I can't protect you, how can I protect our child? A baby could"

"Could what, Clark? Bring us some joy and happiness?" Lois pointed out crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. "I think we're ready. Besides, we can't live in fear, Clark. That's Bruce's job and it's not healthy. We live in hope. Love still is the most powerful force in this universe, Clark. Not fear, but love."

"You're right, Lois. You're always, right." Clark pulled her next to him and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "When you want to start?"

"How about now?"

"Now?" Clark opened his eyes in surprise.

"Why not? It's our anniversary celebration after all it would be perfect to conceive a baby tonight." Lois looks him in the eye and sighs before she starts to caress his thick dark hair. "Besides, I do think we need a little break. What do you think?"

"Okay. Let's do this, then. Let's make a baby tonight."

The next day, the four friends are at the Sam Boyd Stadium already watching the NBA game. While Clark and Wally are trying to concentrate on the game, Lois and Linda were chit chatting about the weekend.

"Isn't it a coincidence that the game and the Monster Jam truck show are at the same place?" Lois pointed out with a sarcastic smile to Clark who sighs. "I mean Just after your game, we can enjoy our little truck destruction. I should say that was fate."

"I don't think fate had anything to do with that, Lois." Clark laughed before giving her a quick kiss on the lips before shifting his focus back to the game.

"Whatever, Smallville. We both win." Lois said before standing up with Linda. "We're going to get something to eat. Do you boys want something?" She asked before noticing Wally's grin. "Stupid question. What do you want?"

"I can handle this, Lois. Don't worry." Linda pointed out before they walked away looking for the nearest hot dog cart. "So, I noticed you and Clark this morning. Did you decide to do a second honeymoon?"

"As a matter of fact. Kind of. We are trying again." Lois explained with a smile before Linda hugged her with tenderness.

"Oh, Lois. I'm so happy for you. I'm sure you are going to be wonderful parents."

"Likewise, Linda." Lois nodded while they approached a hot dog cart. "I'm sure you and Wally will be wonderful parents as well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly Linda felt a kick in her stomach making her wince a little.

"Ouch!"

"Something wrong, Linda?" Lois asked worried.

"No, just my little speedsters here! Kicking mom's stomach again!" Linda replied with a grin.

"Oh. Can I feel?" Lois asked a little embarrassed because she knew not every mother liked to be touched at this stage of pregnancy.

"Sure." Linda agreed before Lois put her hand on Linda's stomach. "Wow. Do you think they will have super powers too? You know, like Wally's?"

"I have no idea. And to tell the truth I'm a little scared about that. One thing is to raise normal kids and other is to raise kids with super speed. I have no idea what I'm doing here but Wally will help me to handle them."

"I'm sure he will. And I'm sure everything is going to be okay. You'll figure out the best away to handle them. I have no doubt about that."

While Clark and Wally were watching the game, Wally looked at Clark who was a little distracted as Wally patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, what's the problem, Clark?"

"Huh?" Clark looked at him a little confused.

"You seem a little preoccupied. Can I help you with something?"

"No, thanks, Wally."

"Come, on. Talk to me. I might not show it often but I'm a very good listener." Wally explained with a big grin. "Come on, what's bothering you?"

"Well, yesterday I think Lois got inspired after talking to Linda. We're trying to have a baby." Clark explained making Wally curve his mouth into a big silly smile.

"You are?" Wally asked excited. "But I don't see the problem here, Clark. You do want a baby, right?"

"Of course, I want one especially with Lois. I love her more than anything in this world. But I don't think it's a good idea to bring a baby into the world right now. I mean, I'm always afraid of what Lex or some other villain can do to Lois or myself. Can you imagine how more danger she could be in with a kid around?"

"I understand your fear, Clark. Believe me. I thought the same thing when Linda told me she was pregnant. What did Lois say about that?"

"She said we can't live in fear. We should live in hope."

Wally's big green eyes shone and he smiled. "And she is right, Clark. You're a lucky guy for being married to someone like Lois. You should listen to her. We can't give away our personal life because of the bad guys. You know how many times I was afraid of someone from my rogue's gallery could hurt Linda or the ones I love? I already lost count. But Linda always says I can't protect everyone and neither can you. No matter how hard we try or how fast we are. Sometimes we can't save everybody."

"Yeah, I know Wally." Clark sighed. "Did I tell you when I met Lois?" Clark asked making Wally shake his head. "When I looked at her for the first time, I knew she had... a quality. Something I've never seen in any other woman. Almost a fire in those big, dark eyes. For just a moment it seemed as if something passed between us. A spark. I knew she was the one for me. The woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"It was when you rescued her for that space bus, right?"

"Yes."

"Clark, if there's someone who deserves to have a personal life it's you. You are a non-stop hero. Even now with so many of us. You need a break. You deserve to be happy and Lois is the right woman to make you happy. You deserve it, man!"

"Thanks for the talk, Wally. I think you're right." Clark smirked before noticing Lois and Linda were back with the hands full of food. "Hey, you're back."

"And the game is over!" Lois pointed out to Clark and Wally's surprise.

"It is?" Clark and Wally asked in surprise.

"You didn't notice?" Linda asked suspicious as she was sitting beside Wally and handed a hot dog to him. "How come?"

"We got distracted." Clark explained as Lois sat next to him as Clark wrapped his arms around her waist.

"With what?"

"Guy stuff..." Clark explained scratching his head a little embarrassed.

"Guy stuff?" Lois arched her eyebrow suspiciously before smirking at him. "Okay. I get it. Look, Smallville, when the Monster Jam truck starts you can pick your book to read. I know how bored you get during these events."

"It's not like that, Lois. It's just not my style."

"Please, last time you checked your watch every five minutes. But thank you for taking me any way. I know I made you but well, at least you had the chance to watch your game as well."

"You know I don't mind coming, Lois. I might not like that but at least I can spend the day with you and that's enough for me."

"Awww, aren't you sweet?" Lois looked in awe at her husband and gave him a kiss on the lips before looking at the Monster Jam truck. "Come on, big blue!"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

After the Blue Man Group and David Copperfield show, they decided to go to a restaurant in Caesar's Casino to eat something and have a special last night in the sin city.

After having dinner and almost getting sick at watching Wally eat in super speed, Lois grabbed Clark by the hand and squeezed it giving him a look.

"Clark, look it's our song. Do you want to dance?" Lois asked as she noticed _Fly me to the Moon_ was playing.

"Sure, Lois. Excuse us." Clark nodded before standing up and led Lois to the dance floor. "So, what did you think of the weekend? I know Las Vegas was your suggestion but we still could go to Paris if you want."

"No, Clark. It was perfect. And I think the company of Wally and Linda just added to the perfect category. I mean, I know he annoys me a little but he is a good person I can see how much he cares about Linda." Lois pointed out noticing Linda and Wally sharing a sweet kiss at the table while Wally was caressing Linda's belly. "We should invite them to have dinner when we get back home. They are good people."

"Yeah, I agree. Seems he found his reporter just like I found mine." Clark said with a grin before caressing Lois's face with tenderness. "I love you Lois."

"And I love you, Clark."

"I talked with Wally earlier about us. You know that we are trying. And I'm still worried about the baby's safety in this world because I'm still trying to protect you. Sometimes I wonder how I think I have any right to a private life... There are so many terrible things happening in the world..."

"Clark, look at me." Lois demanded with a serious tone as they stopped dancing. "You can't be everywhere. Nor can you right all the Earth's wrongs... A life... a love... They help you remember what it is you're fighting for..."

"You, Lois. I'm always fighting for you. It's what gives me strength to deal with the terrible things in this world. Your love. Our love. I would be in hell if wasn't for you. You're what makes me feel like I'm part of this planet"

Lois shed a tear before pulling Clark closer to her and sharing a kiss with him. They kept dancing without saying a word. No words were necessary right then. Lois knew that sooner or later they would have their baby. It was just a matter of time. And she would wait as long as necessary to give Clark a family so he would never feel alone again.

**The End**


End file.
